Cuatro Paredes
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: AU. Basado en situaciones reales. En el instituto St. Louis de Bellas Artes, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tienen que arreglárselas para mostrar, en el escenario, sensaciones semejantes a las que sienten en la vida real. Mejor summary dentro.
1. Sensualidad

_Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un pequeño fic (no pretendo más de 10 capítulos) de Harry Potter en un AU inspirado en un pequeño desafío que yo misma tuve que hacer en la época en que estudiaba teatro. Les dejo un pequeño Summary para que tengan idea de qué se trata. Espero que sea de su agrado... dejen un review! Mil besos._

_

* * *

_

**Cuatro Paredes**: Tres paredes rodean el escenario. La cuarta pared, el 'agujero negro', es el constante desafío de quienes se atreven a poner sus pies sobre las tablas y se permiten hablar con el lenguaje corporal. Hermione y Ron no saben que, mientras trabajan en un nuevo proyecto para el taller del Instituto al que asisten, le dan libre albedrío a la maraña de sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Con la complicidad de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, lograrán mostrar algo más que simple y pura sensualidad.

* * *

**1. Sensualidad**

El Instituto Saint Louis de Arte, Diseño y Comunicaciones es un muy reconocido colegio pupilo del estado de Missouri y está erigido sobre un viejo edificio de diez plantas reconstruido por su fundador y sus predecesores. Allí, jóvenes de todas partes del mundo se reconocen como pares y conviven en un cálido ambiente de igualdad e ideales semejantes. Fácilmente visible a lo lejos, el territorio está rodeado de una gran extensión de césped donde se desarrollan las actividades extracurriculares, aunque el foco donde se concentran los estudiantes se encuentra en el centro mismo de la zona, donde se dictan las clases para todos los niveles de colegio secundario.

Conseguir una plaza en este sitio es una tarea difícil tanto para los padres y tutores como para los alumnos ingresantes. Los primeros deben pagar una buena suma de dinero que asegure la estadía durante los seis años de estudios de sus hijos, y los segundos se encargan de hacer el resto del trabajo. Directivos, profesores y evaluadores comienzan pruebas con dos meses de anticipación para aceptar o rechazar a los estudiantes. Pero no se trata de pruebas comunes y corrientes; porque éste es un instituto particularmente distinto.

Allí las orientaciones para los estudios posteriores, universitarios y terciarios, están específicamente creadas para futuros artistas. Quienes tuvieron el privilegio de graduarse en el colegio St. Louis pasaron el resto de sus vidas dedicados de lleno a las artes en general, o bien al diseño o las comunicaciones en particular. Los corredores, pasillos y habitaciones de dicho edificio hablan por sí solas: los estudiantes se las han arreglado para impregnar con sus creaciones las paredes de todos los sitios que pudieron alcanzar, incluyendo en ocasiones el cielo raso o el suelo de antigua cerámica española. Las únicas paredes que han sido respetadas por los futuros artistas fueron las de las aulas de estudio, aunque se sospechaba que no sería por mucho tiempo. La vigilancia se limitaba a un único viejo celador que vagabundeaba por los pasillos, día y noche, esperando a encontrar a alguien con las manos en la masa; pero el cascarrabias señor Filch comenzaba a perder sus atributos terroríficos, y los educandos, a su vez, iban perdiéndole el miedo.

El señor Filch estaba presente en el mismísimo inicio de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar esa tarde cobriza de febrero en el St. Louis. No es que fuera un viejo chismoso ni que estuviera prestando particular atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor más allá del trapeador con el que estaba intentando sacar una mancha del suelo, pero era difícil pasar completamente por alto a una cabeza pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo vacío hacia una de las aulas de los talleres extracurriculares, como también hubiera resultado complicado omitir el chillido que se escuchó en el momento en que un cuerpo colisionó contra una puerta cerrada cuando no fue capaz de reducir a tiempo la velocidad de sus pasos. Argus Filch levantó la mirada de la gran mancha de tinta indeleble que había estado tratando de limpiar para ver a la muchacha causante de aquel alboroto sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y una mueca de dolor en los labios. Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, y estaba a punto de burlarse de ella cuando la oyó mascullar con un marcado acento británico:

-¡Diablos! Estúpida puerta. –se apretó la frente con una sola mano, todavía adolorida, mientras golpeaba salvajemente con el puño a la fuente de su dolor, alzando la voz para hacerse oír. –¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Profesor Lupin, abra la puerta por favor!

El señor Filch carraspeó sonoramente y comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso firme, alzando las cejas. La chica se giró hacia él con sorpresa primero, y con hastío en cuanto lo reconoció. Antes de que el viejo conserje alcanzara siquiera a abrir la boca, ella atacó primero.

-No me digas que darme un porrazo en la frente merece un castigo, Filch, porque no estoy de buenas hoy.

-No me hables de esa manera, niña insolente. –escupió el conserje, alzando una mano arrugada de uñas muy sucias contraída en un puño, como si fuese a golpearla. Ella no se dejó intimidar y le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de volverse otra vez hacia la puerta para continuar aporreándola. -¡Eh, niña, hay otros alumnos en clase, por si no te has percatado!

La joven pelirroja no le hizo caso. Por el contrario, sólo consiguió hacerlo rabiar más cuando llamó de nuevo, esta vez con ambos puños, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Por favor! ¡Abra la…! –antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, la enorme y antigua puerta de madera de roble se había abierto con un sonoro chirrido. Un hombre delgado y alto de no más de cuarenta años estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una expresión insondable en el rictus. –…puerta.

-Señorita Weasley. –saludó con un tono monocorde el adulto, pasando la vista entre ella y el celador, que se quedó de pie esperando ser espectador de una reprimenda que jamás llegaría.

-Profesor Lupin, lo siento mucho. No quería llegar tan tarde, pero la profesora Trelawney insistió con que… –comenzó a barbotar ella, pero el hombre la interrumpió con un asomo de sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Me lo va a tener que explicar adentro. –abrió la puerta un poco más para darle paso, y la joven no dudó en adentrarse en el oscuro salón que había detrás. Mientras se internaba en el aula escuchó a su profesor dirigirse a Filch. –Señor Filch, me haría usted un gran favor si me acercara el equipo de música de la planta alta. El nuestro se ha descompuesto y no he encontrado un momento para arreglarlo. –el anciano abrió la boca, indignado, para protestar, pero en el momento en que iba a soltar la primera palabrota el otro hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices. Momentos después se estaba encaminando a las escaleras farfullando incoherencias, todavía con el trapeador en la mano.

Dentro del aula 6 de talleres, un grupo de alumnos que acababan de ser interrumpidos en medio de su avanzada clase miraban con curiosidad a la joven que acababa de aparecer. Estaban sentados en el suelo, casi todos con las piernas cruzadas y sin zapatillas, repartidos en distintos almohadones desvencijados y con olor a polvo. La pelirroja se quitó el calzado con dos puntapiés y se dejó caer con un suspiro al lado de un chico de espeso cabello negro desordenado y lentes, que la miraba entre confundido y divertido.

-¿Otra vez las partituras de Trelawney? –preguntó con el mismo acento británico, aunque su tono era casi una afirmación divertida. Ella se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-No te burles, Harry. Estoy harta de perderme el inicio de esta clase por culpa de esa libélula chiflada.

-Deberías dejar esa materia, como hicimos nosotros. –se entrometió otro joven sentado al otro lado del chico moreno. A simple vista el parentesco entre ellos era obvio: el color zanahoria del cabello, las pecas esparcidas por la nariz y las mejillas, la tez pálida, las largas pestañas.

-A mamá no le va a gustar mucho si la dejo. –replicó ella con enojo en el momento en que el profesor que acababa de abrirle la puerta del aula se acercaba hasta ellos y se dejaba caer en uno de los almohadones sin dueño, con aspecto algo cansado. –Profesor Lupin…

-Ya sé, Ginny, no tienes que decirme nada. –la cortó, alzando una mano y esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa. –Conozco a Sybill desde hace muchos años y sé de buena fuente que este año se la ha tomado contigo. –la chica asintió en acuerdo y se tranquilizó. –Debes tocar muy bien para que te haya retenido tanto… ¡Te has perdido la mitad de la clase! En fin, volvamos a donde nos habíamos quedado.

La clase optativa del taller de teatro y expresión artística continuó de manera fluida, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido, durante otros diez minutos. Ese día no había mucho para hacer, puesto que todavía no tenían programado el nuevo proyecto. El profesor Remus Lupin estaba haciendo una larga introducción al tema que iban a tratar esta vez antes de presentarles la idea principal, haciendo tiempo a que llegara el grabador que le había encargado al conserje. Cuando por fin apareció Filch con un pequeño equipo de música, todavía mascullando entre dientes, el profesor se puso de pie y tomó un disco de entre sus pertenencias, echadas sin decoro en un rincón, para acercarse nuevamente al lugar donde el aparato había sido enchufado. Lo colocó con cuidado, pero no lo encendió.

-Quiero que escuchen atentamente estas dos canciones que les voy a pasar. –indicó girándose hacia sus alumnos, que asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza. –Presten atención al ritmo, los instrumentos, la música en conjunto; pero sobre todo tengan muy en cuenta la voz de la cantante. La voz es lo más importante.

Apretó un botón que hizo un ligero clic y volvió silenciosamente a su sitio para escuchar junto con sus jóvenes estudiantes. Algunos de ellos habían cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar más libremente por la música, otros simplemente tenían la mirada perdida en el suelo o la pared que tenían enfrente, prestando atención a los puntos básicos que Lupin les había señalado. El primer tema era una melodía tranquila y romántica que comenzaba en un tono casi sedante, como una nana. La voz de la cantante no tardó en hacerse oír por encima de los instrumentos con una fuerza inusual, haciendo eco entre las paredes del enorme aula semivacía y penetrando con fuerza en los oídos de los chicos. Ginny Weasley seguía el ritmo con una mano, dando suaves palmaditas sobre su propia rodilla, con los ojos cerrados en concentración. A su lado, una joven alta de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules perdidos en la loza del suelo trazaba líneas invisibles con la yema de un dedo sobre uno de sus pies descalzos. Cada tanto alzaba la mirada y buscaba al pelirrojo hermano de la chica Weasley, pero lanzaba un suspiro frustrado al ver que él tenía los ojos cubiertos por una de sus grandes manos mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con tranquilidad a la música. Cuando las últimas notas resonaron por todo el lugar y se oyó un pequeño silencio entre una canción y la siguiente, casi todos abrieron los ojos y se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad y simpatía. La única que permaneció con la cabeza gacha fue una joven castaña sentada junto al hermano Weasley. Tenía una de sus manos enredada en el cabello y, aunque nadie lo notó, parecía muy conmocionada.

El silencio fue en seguida opacado por la música de la siguiente melodía y la situación fue muy similar. Nadie había dicho nada y lo único que se oía ahora eran los suaves suspiros de algunas de las mujeres, entregadas por completo a las sensaciones que les transmitían la música y la voz de la soprano. Los minutos que duró la canción parecieron pasar deliciosamente lentos para todos los presentes, hasta que al final el silencio se hizo definitivo y el profesor Lupin se puso de pie otra vez para quitar el CD. Cuando volvió a sentarse se tomó un momento para reparar en las caras de algunos de sus alumnos, y cuando llegó al último esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió en general –¿Qué les pareció?

-Es brillante. –dijo en un susurro apenas audible la joven castaña, que por fin había levantado la vista. Tenía los ojos oscuros empañados por la emoción y miraba a los ojos a su profesor con una expresión casi agradecida.

-¿Qué les transmitió esta música?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los alumnos pensaron en lo que se les había preguntado hasta que la voz profunda de un chico de tez morena sentado junto al profesor se hizo oír con claridad:

-Transmite una tranquilidad extraña… una sensación de paz…

-Cariño también, creo. –agregó la joven rubia de ojos azules. –Había amor en el tono en el que cantaba.

-No era una canción romántica, Lavender. –le contestó con escepticismo un muchacho de cabello color arena sentado a su lado. –La letra no hablaba de amor.

-Yo no dije nada de la letra. –replicó la joven, y le sacó la lengua de manera muy infantil. El chico rodó los ojos.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó el profesor, mirando a los que no habían hablado.

-A mi me dieron ganas de… um, bueno, de cantar. De cantar como ella. –dijo Ginny Weasley, pensativa, y tras un momento de silencio agregó: –De poder expresar mis sentimientos tan libremente como ella lo hizo, sólo con música.

-Era como si estuviese expresando un deseo, un anhelo escondido tras las palabras y el tono de su voz. –suspiró dramáticamente la rubia que había hablado antes. Algunos de los otros asintieron con la cabeza, y cuando nadie tuvo nada más para agregar, todos miraron al profesor, que sonrió afablemente.

-Bien… -se acomodó un poco en el almohadón en el que estaba sentado y, tras aclararse la garganta, siguió: -Les voy a poner un desafío esta vez. Quiero algo distinto. Hemos trabajado mucho con la comedia y el drama durante este año, pero necesitamos explorar otras cosas.

-No nos va a hacer cantar esto, ¿verdad? –exclamó, casi horrorizado, el joven pelirrojo. Remus Lupin negó con la cabeza y rió suavemente.

-No, Ron, no los voy a obligar a cantar. Aquí trabajamos con el cuerpo más que con la voz, tú bien lo sabes. Lo que vamos a buscar esta vez está ligado a estas canciones. Quiero que se pongan en parejas, un hombre y una mujer, y tomen una copia de mi CD para escuchar con más atención las dos canciones y escojan una. Para elegir, tienen que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: cuando se suban a ese escenario deberán dar lo mejor de sí para transmitir al público una única sensación: sensualidad. –hizo una pausa para ver, en las expresiones de todos, una incredulidad casi palpable. –No me miren así. No les estoy pidiendo una escena de erotismo. Tienen que encontrar la manera de transmitir, con algo cotidiano y en el tiempo que dura la canción que hayan escogido, el mismo mensaje que nos deja la cantante de esta banda con su música y su voz. Para eso les recomiendo que observen con detenimiento a las parejas que se crucen en los siguientes días. –se puso de pie, haciéndoles un gesto a los jóvenes para que lo imitaran, y tendiéndole la mano a una chica de rasgos hindúes con una larga trenza negra cayéndole por uno de los hombros. La joven tomó su mano, confundida, y se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar completamente erguida. Lupin, que no le había soltado la mano, la levantó junto con la suya y la besó sutilmente sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, logrando que se ruborizara notablemente. –Un gesto, una palabra… e incluso, un tono determinado de voz –siguió explicando, utilizando un tono más ronco y suave que hasta entonces, mientras alzaba la otra mano y le acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada con el pulgar. –pueden transmitir muchas más cosas de las que ustedes se imaginan. Estudien el comportamiento de los enamorados. Encuentren la manera de transmitir sensualidad sin cruzar la línea del erotismo. Sean sutiles, pero den lo mejor de sí. Parvati. –inclinó la cabeza hacia la joven, que sonrió, algo atontada, y se giró hacia el enorme reloj de pie junto a la puerta para echar una mirada. –Recuerden, por parejas, y para dentro de dos semanas. Los veo la próxima clase. ¡Adiós!

Y sin decir nada más, recogió sus zapatos del suelo junto al almohadón que había utilizado y subió las escaleras del escenario para marcharse por detrás de las bambalinas con intenciones de preparar su siguiente clase. Los alumnos se tomaron un momento para volver a calzarse las zapatillas y salieron desordenadamente por la puerta de roble, comentando la clase en voz alta. Los últimos en salir, encargados de cerrar la puerta de la sala de teatro, eran los hermanos pelirrojos y sus dos amigos: el moreno de anteojos y la joven castaña de cabello crespo.

-Esto va a ser interesante. –aseguró el más alto de todos, Ron, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es diferente a lo que hemos trabajado hasta ahora. Me parece que será un verdadero desafío. –comentó la joven castaña que caminaba a su lado.

-A Lupin le gustan los desafíos, ¿eh? –comentó Harry, divertido, rodeando casualmente por la cintura a Ginny mientras iban caminando por el pasillo.

-No puede ser un desafío para nosotros, amor. –contestó ella, batiendo las pestañas como parodiando a una melosa enamorada. –Tenemos que actuar como una pareja cuando _ya somos_ una pareja.

-¡Momento! –se hizo escuchar Ron, que iba un paso por detrás de ellos, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco y se giraran para mirarlo sin siquiera haberse soltado el uno al otro. –Ustedes dos no van a estar juntos en esto, no esta vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, confundido, su mejor amigo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Suficiente tengo con verlos besuquearse todos los días! No voy a permitir que te… _frotes_ con mi hermanita, en un escenario delante de todos nuestros compañeros mirando... –la otra chica lanzó una carcajada sin poder contenerse. –¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Hermione?

-Eres… eres ridículo, Ron. –respondió ella entre risas, mirando alternativamente a sus tres amigos. –Lupin acaba de decirlo, no estamos buscando una escena de erotismo. No hace falta que se… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? Que se _froten_ en el escenario.

Ella se rió de nuevo, todavía más fuerte, y Harry la acompañó con una mueca divertida. Ginny, en cambio, se había llevado ambas manos a la cintura y había puesto una expresión de enfado que, incluso en la oscuridad del corredor en el que estaban, daba algo de miedo.

-Ronald Weasley. –espetó, frunciendo el ceño. –Si no quieres que lo haga con Harry, que es tu mejor amigo, ¿con quién pretendes que yo…?

-No hay punto de discusión. –interrumpió el moreno, repentinamente serio. Habían empezado a caminar otra vez y se estaban acercando al pasillo en el que estaba la habitación que compartían las chicas –No vas a seducir a nadie que no sea yo.

Esta vez fue el turno de los hermanos de soltar una carcajada, aunque el mayor de los dos se recompuso en seguida, mirando seriamente a sus amigos.

-En serio, de verdad que no quiero ver eso. –se quedó callado un momento, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente, y de repente tronó los dedos. –Tengo una idea.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer. Hasta que por fin pones en funcionamiento ese cerebro. –se burló Ginny con ironía. Él no le hizo caso.

-Haremos esto: tú vas a hacerlo conmigo y…

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Yo no puedo seducir a mi propio hermano! –se escandalizó ella, echándole una mirada furibunda.

-No me interrumpas, escucha. Tú lo haces conmigo, pero seré yo quien te seduzca. –al ver que ella iba a interrumpirlo otra vez, la acalló alzando una mano y agregó: -Y para que te quedes con la tranquilidad de que ninguna de tus compañeras lo va a_ intentar_ siquiera con Harry, él lo hará con Hermione. Será casi lo mismo que tú y yo, puesto que ellos también son como hermanos.

-¡Espera! –se entrometió Hermione, repentinamente azorada y molesta. -¿Por qué estás eligiendo por mí a mi pareja?

-¿Con quién ibas a hacerlo? –inquirió el pelirrojo, alzando un poco una ceja. A ella se le tiñeron las mejillas de rubor y bajó la mirada al suelo un momento, pero cuando iba a enfrentarse a su azulina mirada de nuevo, él se adelantó a hablar. –No se lo habías pedido a nadie y estoy seguro de que no vas a negarte a hacerle un favor a Ginny, y también a mí. –echó una mirada a su hermana y a su amigo, que se miraban como si se lo estuvieran pensando. –Ugh, definitivamente no quiero ver eso.

-Está bien. –aceptó Harry, derrotado. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ginny, que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder. –Yo no tengo problemas así. Lo haremos de esa forma.

-Excelente. –festejó Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Hermione? –llamó Ginny, como en un intento desesperado de encontrar a alguien que le diera la razón. La joven castaña paseó la mirada por los rostros de sus tres mejores amigos dos veces, y finalmente agachó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos a la manera de Ron. –murmuró, todavía avergonzada. Ron ensanchó su sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Ginny.

-¿Lo ves, hermanita? Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tres contra uno.

-Vete a la mierda. –masculló la joven, y le dio un golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano, apartándolo. Por pura malicia, se acercó a Harry, le echó los brazos al cuello, y ante la atónita y furiosa mirada de su hermano celoso le dio un apasionado beso en la boca en forma de despedida. Cuando se separaron él la miraba algo aturdido y avergonzado. –Hasta mañana, amor. Te veo en el almuerzo. ¿Vamos, Mione?

Las dos chicas se metieron en la habitación saludando a Ron y Harry con la mano. Éste último alzó las manos con inocencia.

-No me mires a mí, hermano, yo estaba tan sorprendido como tú. –se apresuró a justificar cuando vio la mirada calculadora que su amigo le estaba dando. Ron pareció meditar por un momento la idea y finalmente esbozó una media sonrisa, aunque tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Voy a tener que corregir las actitudes de esa enana. –masculló, pasando por su lado a grandes zancadas. Harry casi tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo mientras se dirigían a su propio cuarto.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Si tienen algun comentario por hacer o simplemente les interesó y esperan seguir leyendo... ¡denle al GO y dejen un review! _


	2. Secreto

**Cuatro Paredes:** Tres paredes rodean el escenario. La cuarta pared, el 'agujero negro', es el constante desafío de quienes se atreven a poner sus pies sobre las tablas y se permiten hablar con el lenguaje corporal. Hermione y Ron no saben que, mientras trabajan en un nuevo proyecto para el taller del Instituto al que asisten, le dan libre albedrío a la maraña de sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Con la complicidad de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, lograrán mostrar algo más que simple y pura sensualidad.

**

* * *

**

**2. Secreto**

A media mañana del martes, Harry estaba de pie junto a la puerta de una de las aulas del ala este del Instituto, esperando a que su mejor amigo saliera de la clase de Informática. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, se incorporó de la pared donde había estado apoyándose y estiró el cuello buscando la pelirroja cabellera de Ron, que fue uno de los últimos en salir.

-Hey, Ron. –dijo a modo de saludo. Ron se giró para mirarlo a la cara, con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Flitwick nos dejó salir hace diez minutos. –contestó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué hay? ¿Has hablado con Neville?

-Um, no, sigue en la enfermería. –al ver que su amigo lo miraba con sorpresa, agregó: -¿No te enteraste? Tropezó con la gata de Filch en las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones y rebotó dos pisos. Parece que se rompió una pierna.

-Vaya. –silbó Harry, titubeando entre sonreír con burla o hacer una mueca de dolor por su compañero. Optó por una tercera opción: cambiar el sujeto de la conversación. –Eso arruina nuestros planes para la tarde.

-No necesariamente. –replicó el pelirrojo. –Podemos ensayar sin él. No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y Ron echó una mirada a su reloj. –Vamos, será mejor que no lleguemos tarde otra vez a la clase de Snape.

Se encaminaron en silencio por el corredor lleno de alumnos yendo y viniendo. En uno de los pasillos se toparon con cuatro estudiantes de tercer año, todos vestidos con ropas excéntricas de colores oscuros, repartiendo folletos de la pequeña representación teatral de la época Medieval que tendría lugar ese sábado en el auditorio. Uno de ellos se les acercó con una ancha sonrisa y les tendió una de las fotocopias, diciendo tres o cuatro palabras en italiano.

-¡Este chico está poseso! –exclamó Ron, divertido, dándole un codazo a Harry, que se rió entre dientes. -¡Está disfrazado de bufón y hablando en latín!

-No soy bufón, soy un juglar de Europa medieval. –replicó el muchacho, sin alterar su sonrisa, mostrando un laúd que llevaba atado a la espalda. –Y tampoco es latín, viejo, es italiano. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy diciendo, de todas formas. Tú toma el folleto y ven a la muestra este sábado. Estamos recaudando fondos para comprar un nuevo equipo de música para el Aula Magna. Un dólar por persona, ¿_capisce_?

-No parece una mala idea. –comentó Harry cuando el chico se fue, rasgando las cuerdas del laúd sin mucha convicción. –Si juntan suficiente dinero tal vez compren unos amplificadores para la sala de ensayos.

-Hablando de ensayos, hablando de música… ¿ya saben Hermione y tú qué van a hacer con el trabajo de Lupin?

-No, aún no hemos hablado nada. –Harry sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Lo más probable es que ella ya tenga varias ideas en mente, tú sabes cómo es. Y ahora, en cuanto nos vea, te va a pedir que se reúnan esta tarde para el primer ensayo. –comentó Ron en un tono burlesco. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –cuando Ron lo miró sin comprender, su ceño se hizo más profundo. –Proponerle que trabaje conmigo. Porque sabes que va a tenerme ensayando hasta que salga tan perfecto que nos llamen para actuar en Hollywood.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Estás exagerando. No puede ser tan malo… -musitó, y se dio cuenta de que, sin habérselo propuesto, estaba imaginando las mil y un maneras en que su amiga podía sacar a relucir sus armas de seducción. Distintos escenarios pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo, y en todas ellas, en el lugar que él mismo se había encargado de otorgar a Harry, estaba él. Sacudió la cabeza sin convicción, pero su amigo no había pasado por alto su momento de abstracción.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a ser así? –inquirió el moreno, con una mueca de hastío, cuando daban la vuelta al último corredor. Ron lo miró sin comprender. –¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta Hermione Granger?

-Estás de broma, ¿cierto? –replicó Ron con una sonrisa, aunque su amigo lo conocía muy bien como para no notar que se le habían puesto las orejas muy rojas. –Hermione no me gusta, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida?

Harry se detuvo de pronto, y Ron casi chocó contra él cuando lo hizo. Cuando miró a su amigo a la cara, se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenía una expresión incómoda, casi horrorizada. Tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando fijamente un punto frente a él. Ron siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió el por qué de su expresión. Hermione estaba de pie junto a la puerta del aula de Cálculo, con una pequeña pila de libros en las manos y la pesada mochila colgándole de un hombro. Tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero la emoción que éstos reflejaban resultaba ilegible. Sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado que, sin embargo, podía ser producto del frío de afuera, puesto que ella venía desde una clase que estaba en otro edificio. Ron se sintió morir. ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima y él comenzaba a sentir que se le contagiaba el rubor de ella.

-Hermione… -masculló Harry a su lado, después de un par de veces de abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Aquello pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento, porque se giró bruscamente hacia su amigo de anteojos y lo miró directamente a la cara. Entonces pareció como si nada hubiera pasado, porque forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos dos pasos.

-Harry, hasta que al fin vienes. –a Ron no se le pasó el uso del singular. Ella lo estaba esperando a Harry, no a él. Aún sabiendo que los tres tenían clases juntos. Una ola de celos lo estremeció de manera casi imperceptible, pero todavía se sentía intimidado por lo que ella habría podido escuchar. –Tenemos que hablar sobre el proyecto de Lupin. Sólo tenemos dos semanas, así que sería mejor que empezáramos hoy mismo.

-Espera, espera, Mione. –el moreno alzó ambas manos, como si aquellas palabras fueran un ataque. –Esta tarde tenemos que ensayar, Ron, Ginny y yo. –Hermione lo miró sin comprender. –Um, ya sabes. ¿La banda? –titubeó Harry, y ella asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Ron se encontró diciendo algo que no había planeado:

-Puedes venir esta tarde y preparar la escena después del ensayo. –se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado, tartamudeando las palabras, por la mirada evaluadora que ella le devolvió. –Um, bueno, quizá Ginny y yo también trabajemos un poco en eso…

-No creo que sea una buena idea. –replicó ella en un tono de voz neutral, volviendo la mirada otra vez hacia Harry. –Mejor lo hablamos luego. Pero no quiero que pase de mañana. –dio un breve suspiro y miró su reloj. –¿Entramos? Snape debe estar por llegar.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y anduvo hacia el interior del aula, ubicándose en uno de los asientos del final de la clase. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, el primero, casi con enfado, como si su amigo tuviera la culpa de la posibilidad no confirmada de que ella hubiera oído algo que no debía. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y desvió sus pensamientos hacia otra parte rápidamente.

-¿No te dije yo que te lo iba a pedir? –y entró en el aula, con aire falsamente despreocupado. Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

**oOoOo**

-¡Harry! ¡Hey, chicos, aquí! –se escuchó la cantarina y alegre voz de Ginny por encima del elevado e incesante parloteo de la cafetería de la escuela. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba, junto a una de las mesas más apartadas del bullicio, y los cuatro se sentaron juntos con sus respectivas bandejas. –Qué caras traen. ¿Qué les pasó?

Ginny no podía saber la tensión que habían tenido que soportar los tres durante la clase de Cálculo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a oírlos despotricar contra el exigente e irritante profesor Snape, pero no era común verlos tan silenciosos, como si evitaran el dirigirse la palabra directamente. Ginny no tenía idea de que Hermione había estado inusualmente callada durante toda la clase y que ni siquiera se había molestado en alzar la mano para responder las preguntas del profesor. Y estaba lejos de adivinar el por qué de su abstracción.

-Cálculo, Ginny. –se limitó a contestar Harry. No quería mentirle a su novia, pero tampoco podía dejar que el tema saliera a flote justo ahora. Se dio cuenta de que Ron había bajado la mirada a su sándwich y no la había levantado ni un instante desde que se habían sentado. Estaba sumamente incómodo, y era probable que también se sintiera culpable. Eso sólo lograba confirmar más y más la sospecha del moreno.

Ginny frunció el ceño, algo escéptica; pero cuando iba a decir algo, Harry la acalló con una mirada de advertencia. Miró a Hermione, que estaba desmenuzando de manera distraída una barra de cereal, con la vista fija en la superficie de madera de la mesa, y luego a Ron, que le echó una mirada furtiva a la castaña antes de volver a su sándwich. No necesitaba más que esa silenciosa inspección a sus rostros para saber que los dos guardaban un pequeño secreto del que su novio resultaba cómplice por casualidad. Se mordió el labio y entabló conversación con Harry, sabiendo que dijera lo que les dijera, los haría sentir incómodos. Tendría que averiguar por su propia cuenta lo que había pasado.

* * *

_Breve, pero suficiente para presentar el conflicto principal. Espero que sea lo suficientemente atrapante... no sé, no me tengo tanta fe esta vez.  
Sólo tengo dos cosas para decir: en primer lugar, gracias por los reviews, muchas muchas gracias.  
En segundo lugar, y más importante aún, **gracias Nat** por ser mi beta, mi socia, **mi amiga**. Por los consejos, las conversaciones y la paciencia. Gracias por todo!_


	3. Retratos

**

* * *

**

**Cuatro Paredes**

Tres paredes rodean el escenario. La cuarta pared, el 'agujero negro', es el constante desafío de quienes se atreven a poner sus pies sobre las tablas y se permiten hablar con el lenguaje corporal. Hermione y Ron no saben que, mientras trabajan en un nuevo proyecto para el taller del Instituto al que asisten, le dan libre albedrío a la maraña de sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Con la complicidad de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, lograrán mostrar algo más que simple y pura sensualidad.

* * *

**3. Retratos**

Por la tarde, aprovechando que Harry había salido unas horas antes para pasar tiempo a solas con su novia antes del ensayo, Ron se quedó en su habitación, recostado en horizontal sobre la pequeña cama en la que dormía cada noche. Sabía que tendría que estar trabajando en sus deberes y que necesitaba ponerse al día urgentemente, porque ya estaba algo atrasado; pero también sabía que no iba a lograr concentrarse en nada que no fuera _ella_.

En esa misma cama en la que estaba ahora recostado, con las extremidades pegadas al cuerpo en una posición extraña y algo incómoda, la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, había tenido sueños de lo más extraños. Todos, o casi todos, relacionados con ella. La respuesta lógica que tenía para sí mismo cuando Hermione aparecía de manera improvisada en las imágenes de su inconsciente era la gran amistad que tenían desde hacía seis años, cuando se conocieron en el Instituto. Por entonces, los tres mejores amigos eran sólo unos chiquillos de once años asustados y alejados de sus familias, que habían dejado en Inglaterra. Con el transcurrir de las semanas supieron que los tres habían viajado en el mismo avión que los trajo a Missouri, y que fácilmente se podrían haber conocido en el aeropuerto de Arkansas. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, los tres tenían las ideas claras y sabían exactamente qué querían para el resto de sus vidas. El primer objetivo que tenían en común los unió aún más que todas las pequeñas igualdades adolescentes que compartieron durante años. Los tres tenían vocación de artistas.

Harry era un músico nato. Dejando de lado el hecho de que eran los mejores amigos, Ron sabía que el talento de Harry era único e inigualable. Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para aprender a tocar en un tiempo récord cualquier instrumento que tuviera al alcance de la mano, y parecía tener el ritmo incrustado en el cuerpo. Solía ponerlo nervioso tamborileando los dedos sobre todo tipo de superficie cuando se perdía en sus cavilaciones, y era el encargado oficial de componer la mayoría de los temas para la banda que tenían desde hacía dos años.

Hermione amaba el teatro y la literatura en general por encima de todas las cosas. Su pasión se veía reflejada en cada acto que componía para el escenario. Había escrito casi todas las pequeñas escenas y grandes obras de teatro que llevaron juntos al habitáculo de cuatro paredes en el que se perdían cuando tenían que actuar, y todos los que conocían su trabajo sabían que tenía madera para ser una excelente guionista y directora teatral. Ron creía que su sueño se haría realidad en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del Instituto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era trabajar con el mismo encanto y la misma pasión que ponía en el Saint Louis.

Ginny era, para Ron, la más asombrosa de los cuatro. Aunque era un año menor que ellos tres, compartían algunos cursos y talleres en los que ella estaba avanzada, por el gran talento que tenía para absolutamente todo lo que se propusiera. Desde pequeña había mostrado una leve inclinación hacia las artes, aunque la tendencia se volvió algo mucho más fuerte y aplastante cuando entró al Instituto, donde tenía libre albedrío para aprender y asimilar todo lo que le gustaba. Y no había nada que no le gustase. Aunque, como todos, tenía su actividad predilecta, y lo hacía realmente muy bien. Para Ginny, el canto era parte de su día a día, de cada minuto de su vida. Aunque no lo había admitido nunca abiertamente, su hermano mayor se sentía plenamente orgulloso de ella. De los siete hermanos que conformaban la familia Weasley, nadie la admiraba más que él. Los otros habían dedicado sus vidas a cosas muy alejadas del arte y no comprendían la pasión y la fuerza que los impulsaba a instruirse en lo que hacían; y aunque eran los más pequeños, nunca habían recibido quejas de parte de nadie. Sus padres los habían apoyado a los dos por igual cuando descubrieron sus inclinaciones más fuertes. Y eran muy felices de verlos volver a casa triunfantes cada verano. En los últimos años, Harry y Hermione pasaron pare del verano en casa de los Weasley, donde siempre eran bienvenidos. Las últimas vacaciones habían sido muy engorrosas para el joven moreno, porque había tenido que presentarse frente a los Weasley, ya no como el mejor amigo del menor de los varones, sino como el novio de la única hermanita. Ambos se veían muy felices juntos. Motivo de sobra para hacerles la vida imposible mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra, o eso parecían creer los cuñados.

A Ron también le había tocado ser la fuente de algunas bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, sobre todo de parte de los gemelos. Ellos vivían pinchándolo con que era ridículo que la menor de los Weasley hubiera encontrado un novio antes que él. Lo llamaron patoso, homosexual e impotente, entre otras muchas cosas. Él no hacía caso a las burlas, pero tenía que reconocer que algo había hecho clic en su cabeza ese verano.

Era adolescente. Tenía diecisiete años, una edad hormonal. Vivía rodeado de mujeres en el Instituto, porque constituían una gran mayoría. Y sin embargo, estaba lejos de interesarse por alguna de ellas.

Las únicas chicas con las que tenía contacto directo eran su hermana y su mejor amiga, a quien siempre había visto como a una integrante más de su familia. Pasar tiempo con ella le resultaba tan natural como cepillarse los dientes o, incluso, respirar. Con ella podía ser él mismo y actuar normalmente, sin necesidad de fingir ser el culto y educado muchacho que las mujeres solían esperar que los hombres fueran. Ella lo conocía en todos sus aspectos, y era una parte importante de su vida, como lo era Harry. Había aprendido a apreciarla y necesitarla tanto que las semanas en que estaban separados durante las vacaciones pasaban muy despacio, extrañando su presencia, sus bromas, sus regaños cuando hacía cosas incorrectas.

Hermione era una buena chica, y él sabía que si nunca se había alejado de él, era porque lo quería tal y como era. Porque no pretendía cambiar su personalidad o sus gustos para pasar tiempo a su lado. Porque lo aceptaba en todas sus facetas, incluso cuando estaba irritado o frustrado por algo. Siempre estaba lista para darle un buen consejo o tirarle una liana cuando el agua del estudio le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, porque él definitivamente no era una persona demostrativa, Ron sabía que la quería mucho. Que, al igual que ella lo aceptaba él, la quería tal y como era, sin restricciones ni tapujos.

Pero esa tarde, después del incidente antes de la clase de Snape, Ron sentía una incomodidad que no había experimentado antes. No tenía la certeza de que ella le hubiera oído, pero estaba seguro de que no _quería_ que ella oyera eso. Por qué razón, no podía saberlo. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que ella era, después de todo, una chica. Y que las chicas suelen ser sensibles a ese tipo de comentarios.

¿Le hubiera molestado que otra persona oyera aquellas palabras? ¿Qué tal si en vez de Hermione, era Luna, la amiga de Ginny, la que estaba de pie junto a la puerta del aula? ¿Qué tal si era Lavender, esa chica con la que se había besado furtivamente unas cuantas veces el año anterior? ¿Le habría importado tanto herir sus sentimientos? No, por supuesto que no.

¿Por qué entonces…?

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sacudió la cabeza. Era porque Hermione era su amiga y porque la quería, porque no deseaba que ella se enojara o se sintiera herida. Se hubiera sentido mal incluso si no hubiese sido él el causante de su angustia. Su instinto sobreprotector hubiera salido a flote con Hermione sin importar cuál fuera la causa de su mal, porque era su amiga. Sólo por eso.

Ron se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas alrededor del cuarto, sin saber qué hacer durante la siguiente hora y media que tenía libre mientras esperaba a que llegara el momento del ensayo. Revolvió los cajones de su mesa de noche y los papeles de su escritorio sin buscar nada en especial, hasta que dio con su vieja carpeta de dibujos. La abrió distraídamente y comenzó a pasar las hojas, contemplando sus propias creaciones.

La mayoría de las pinturas que había hecho estaban allí. Casi todas eran dibujos a lápiz o a plumilla, algunos coloreados, otros en blanco y negro. Muchos de ellos eran retratos estáticos de momentos de su propia vida, otros, imágenes inconexas de sueños o pensamientos que había tenido sin razón aparente.

Había más dibujos allí de los que podía contar, y respetaban más o menos un orden cronológico. Los primeros eran casi todos retratos de sus familiares. Su madre haciendo panqués en la cocina de su casa, le pequeña y redondeada masa volando en el aire a casi medio metro de la sartén, el rostro redondeado y alegre de Molly Weasley surcado de prematuras arruguitas alrededor de los ojos amables. Sus dos hermanos mayores jugando ajedrez en la sala de estar, sus expresiones sumamente concentradas en el tablero. Una Ginny adolescente sentada en el viejo columpio del jardín, con una sonrisa auténtica en el rostro, el día en que Harry le declaró su amor. Un retrato de Harry y Ginny, juntos. Ellos no conocían la existencia de ese dibujo. Lo había bosquejado apresuradamente después de uno de los ensayos de la banda. Harry estaba sentado en una butaca con la guitarra en el regazo, mirando las cuerdas mientras buscaba los acordes. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo junto a él, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los suspiros que su novio arrancaba al instrumento con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Aquella imagen era sencilla pero muy íntima, cargada de sentimientos. A Ron le había gustado experimentar con ellos su talento para plasmar en imágenes esos sentimientos. La complicidad en el sencillo toque de la mano de Ginny sobre la rodilla de Harry, el placer en la expresión de su rostro, la concentración en las facciones de Harry, la tranquilidad del momento en su posición relajada sobre la butaca. Después de observar la pintura por unos minutos pasó la página con una sonrisa.

No recordaba la existencia del siguiente dibujo. Sólo después de mirarlo por unos instantes recordó que, efectivamente, él mismo lo había hecho hacía apenas unos meses. Al igual que en el anterior, había intentado transmitir allí toda una gama de sentimientos sutiles, casi imposibles de describir con meras palabras.

Ella estaba sentada en la hierba de la colina que rodeaba el Instituto, con las piernas dobladas bajo su peso y una mano apoyada en el césped. Con la otra mano sostenía sobre su cabeza un sombrero que le ocultaba parte del rostro, cubriéndolo del sol. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba expuesta parte de sus piernas, además de sus hombros, que estaban levemente echados hacia atrás en una posición relajada. Ron recordaba que había estado callada y sonriente, atenta a la graciosa historia que Harry y Ginny le habían estado contando, hasta que estalló en una carcajada estridente. Recordaba haberse apresurado a plasmar en el papel esa expresión divertida en su rostro, delineando sus pequeños labios abiertos en una enorme sonrisa, achicando un poco sus ojos, bosquejando los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas cuando reía de manera tan abierta. Ella se veía tan bonita y tan natural en ese cuadro que daban ganas de enmarcarlo y colgarlo en la pared.

Recordaba aquel día a la perfección, uno de los últimos días de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano, poco después de terminados los exámenes finales. Los cuatro se habían tomado un día entero para pasar en los terrenos del colegio y hacer un picnic que los distrajera del estudio. Fue una de las –pocas- veces que la vio sin una pila de libros ocupándole los brazos y encorvándole la espalda, sin el lápiz que siempre se ponía en el cabello para atarlo y mantenerlo alejado de su rostro, y sin la expresión severa de rictus amargo que tenía cuando estudiaba. Aunque el dibujo estaba a blanco y negro, podía recordar el tono exacto de verde de su vestido de volados, los destellos plateados que lanzaban las tiras de los zapatos que tenía escondidos tras su propio cuerpo, la manera en que su piel tersa y blanca brillaba a la luz del sol del mediodía. La Hermione de ese dibujo mostraba una felicidad y una belleza que habían logrado deslumbrarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la gastada caja de acuarelas que tenía en uno de los cajones del escritorio y comenzó a mezclar distintos tonos de azul y amarillo para dar con el tinte verde que guardaba en el recuerdo de aquel día. Durante los minutos siguientes coloreó el dibujo con una precisión profesional, deteniéndose cada tanto para observar la expresión de su rostro. No quería arruinarlo, porque a pesar de que estaba descolorido, el cuadro era simplemente perfecto. Lo único que quería hacer era tratar de expresar lo mejor posible las sensaciones que le había transmitido ese momento de completa paz en los terrenos del Instituto, la tranquilidad del mediodía de ocio, la belleza del paisaje, la delicadeza de las facciones de la mujer a la que había retratado, la inmensa felicidad que atesoraba en la memoria. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo lo contempló por un largo minuto y decidió ponerle un nombre a la pintura. Garabateó en la parte superior de la hoja una sola palabra con su desordenada caligrafía y lo dejó sobre el escritorio para que terminara de secarse la humedad de la acuarela. Echó una mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde al ensayo de la banda, de modo que recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, aunque todavía estaba pensando en el dibujo.

* * *

_Otra vez, **gracias Nat** (CissyCardbuge) por el beteo y las ideas. Invito a leer sus escritos, que son maravillosos; y a que le pinchen para que comience a publicar la tabla que está preparando. Es una gran amiga, pero es cabezota... jajaja te quiero nena!_

_Y también gracias por los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Prometo publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Mil besos!_


	4. Errores

**Cuatro Paredes**

Tres paredes rodean el escenario. La cuarta pared, el 'agujero negro', es el constante desafío de quienes se atreven a poner sus pies sobre las tablas y se permiten hablar con el lenguaje corporal. Hermione y Ron no saben que, mientras trabajan en un nuevo proyecto para el taller del Instituto al que asisten, le dan libre albedrío a la maraña de sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Con la complicidad de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, lograrán mostrar algo más que simple y pura sensualidad.

**

* * *

**

4. Errores

Podía escuchar la música proveniente de la sala de ensayos desde el final del pasillo. Harry estaba tocando y Ginny lo acompañaba con un tarareo distraído. Ron vio la imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro en su mente antes de comprobarla con sus propios ojos. Él estaría sentado en el escenario, con las piernas colgándole por el borde y la guitarra en su regazo conectada al viejo amplificador; ella, sentada a su lado, descalza y con el cabello atado en un apretado rodete. Efectivamente, más o menos así estaban aquellos dos, jugando a seguirse el ritmo el uno al otro en una versión alterada de Blackbird. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Con qué vamos a empezar hoy? –preguntó, haciéndose notar subiendo de un salto al escenario para acercarse a la batería.

-¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado? –replicó Ginny suspicazmente, entrecerrando los ojos. Su hermano se encogió de hombros y tomó los palillos del estuche. –No podemos empezar a ensayar para la muestra si Neville no está aquí. Si él va a tocar con nosotros, no puedo ser siempre yo la que ensaye en su lugar.

-Ella tiene razón. –coincidió Harry. –Como Neville siga faltando a los ensayos nos quedaremos sin bajista.

-¿Y qué? Tú lo haces mejor que Neville. –le dijo Ron a su hermana. Y en el momento en que Ginny iba a replicar, una cuarta persona entró en la conversación:

-Pues qué bien, porque yo venía a avisarles que me marcho.

Neville Longbottom estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta de la sala de ensayo, sosteniendo su propio peso en dos muletas. Tenía la pierna derecha enyesada desde el muslo hasta el tobillo y una venda fuertemente apretada alrededor de la cabeza. Desde la distancia, era difícil leer la expresión de su rostro, al igual que fue difícil discernir el tono de su voz, puesto que no se lo esperaban. Se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, caminando con gran esfuerzo. Ron estaba con la boca abierta y lo miraba con horror. Mientras lo veía caminar hasta ellos, oyó un susurro de Harry:

-Estás hecho para meter la pata, amigo.

-Neville, yo…

-Está bien, Ron. –interrumpió el recién llegado con un gesto de la mano y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. –Tienes razón de todas maneras, lo sé. La verdad es que había estado pensando en abandonar desde hace un tiempo, pero no me atreví a decirlo porque pensé que me necesitaban para la muestra de este semestre.

-Te necesitamos, Nev. –se apresuró a agregar Ginny con sinceridad. –No le hagas caso a mi hermano, tienes que seguir dentro.

Neville le dirigió una mirada cargada de simpatía y le sonrió abiertamente, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo, Ginny, mírame. Estoy todo roto. Además, necesito el tiempo que paso en los ensayos para recuperar algunos exámenes pendientes. Estoy sobrepasado.

Hubo un largo minuto en silencio en el que sólo se miraron unos a otros, considerando las alternativas y midiendo las consecuencias. El primero en hablar fue Ron:

-Lo siento, Neville, lamento haber dicho lo que dije. No te vayas por eso, por favor.

-Ya te he dicho mis razones, Ronald, no me hagas discutir contigo. No voy a enojarme por algo que es completamente cierto. Ginny puede hacerlo mejor que yo, y ya lo he decidido. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno, Nev, estará bien si piensas que es eso lo que a ti te conviene. Pero considera volver a la banda después de la muestra, cuando ya no tengamos exámenes. –propuso Harry, y Neville asintió.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Me voy ahora, la pierna me está matando. Tengan éxito, chicos.

Dicho esto, se giró lentamente hacia la puerta y salió con paso tambaleante, el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas haciendo eco en el estrecho corredor. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando la puerta cuando la cerró tras de sí, y luego se voltearon para mirarse entre sí con perplejidad.

-¿Eres estúpido? –gruñó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ron con actitud amenazante. –Pudiste haber herido sus sentimientos. ¿Es que no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?

-¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que Neville acababa de entrar en la sala? Ninguno de nosotros lo oyó. –se defendió él, igualmente enojado. –Además, no se lo tomó tan mal. Sólo fui honesto.

-¡No se lo tomó mal! ¡Ese chico es un santo! Yo, en su lugar, te habría golpeado hasta que no quedara un solo diente en tu gran bocota. Hay formas y formas de decir las cosas, Ronald.

-¡Ya te dije que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí parado! ¡Y no tenía intención de herirlo tampoco!

-Seguramente tampoco tenías intención de herir a Hermione como lo hiciste esta mañana, ¿verdad? –estalló Ginny, colérica. Ron palideció, y Harry abrió muy grandes los ojos, pasando la mirada entre uno y otro con sorpresa. -¡Tú y tu idiotez! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es decir y hacer estupideces! ¿No te das cuenta de que la gente _tiene_ sentimientos? No puedo creer que seas mi hermano.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué dices, Ginny? ¿De qué hablas? –barbotó Ron, mientras sus mejillas se iban poniendo más y más rojas.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? –replicó ella con mordacidad. -¿De verdad creíste que Hermione no te escuchó esta mañana? ¡Ha estado llorando durante más de una hora por culpa tuya!

-¿Estuvo… llorando? –se entrometió Harry, sorprendido y preocupado. Ginny se volteó hacia él con violencia y asintió con gesto severo.

-Yo no… yo no quise…

-Ya sé que no quisiste, Ronald, pero el hecho es que lo hiciste. Puede que Neville no se ofendiera con tu ataque de honestidad brutal, pero Hermione está realmente herida. Y es tu culpa.

Ron se quedó de piedra ante esa declaración. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. De repente se le habían ido todos los colores de la cara y sintió que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera tendría sentido, porque había arruinado todo. Se sentía una máquina diseñada para cometer errores. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? ¡Debería haber nacido mudo para no decir estupideces que hirieran a las personas que más quería! Neville se podía ir al carajo si fuera por él. Era un buen tipo, cierto, pero no le importaba tanto como le importaba Hermione. Y ella no se merecía su maltrato, no se merecía haber estado llorando una hora entera… ¿por su culpa?

-¿Por qué estaba llorando? No pude haber sido tan ofensivo…

A Ron le sorprendió que Ginny frunciera el entrecejo con escepticismo y que su mejor amigo rodara los ojos, como si estuviera presenciando una conversación sin sentido. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener una respuesta a su pregunta.

-No seré yo quien te diga lo que tienes que hacer y dejar de hacer. Abre los ojos de una vez, Ron. –contestó Ginny en un tono más suave, aunque aún sonaba de mal talante, y se giró sobre los talones levantando el bajo que estaba en el suelo del escenario, apoyado contra la pared del fondo, para echarse la correa al cuello. –Empecemos con esto de una maldita vez antes de que te golpee en nombre de todos.

**oOoOo**

A Ginny no le sorprendió llegar a su habitación después del ensayo y encontrarla en perfecto orden y completamente vacía. Sabía que, en sus ataques de ansiedad, Hermione no podía estarse quieta en un sitio. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus reacciones más comunes cuando se enfrentaba a una situación desagradable, y conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los refugios en los que su castaña amiga se escondía cuando no encontraba una mejor manera de llevar la situación. Con un suspiro, encendió la luz del cuarto, puesto que ya era casi de noche, y tiró el bolso que llevaba al hombro descuidadamente sobre la cama. En días normales se hubiera quitado los zapatos una milésima de segundo después de cruzar la puerta, y hubiera caminado hasta la ducha comenzando a desvestirse incluso antes de llegar al baño. Los días como ese solían ser agotadores. Pero esta vez las cosas serían distintas, lo sabía. Había pasado por situaciones semejantes con su amiga el año anterior, cuando había descubierto que su hermano se besaba furtivamente con la estúpida de Lavender Brown. Ginny se preguntaba qué demonios se le había pasado a Ron por la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez, aunque, por otro lado, agradecía que aquella época le hubiera servido a Hermione para reconocer que estaba locamente enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos; aunque jamás se permitiera demostrárselo. _Tonta Hermione_, pensó Ginny con desgana mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su amiga para corroborar que, tal y como pensaba, no había dejado ni una nota avisando dónde estaba. _Si supieras…_

Había estado tentada en decírselo esa misma tarde, cuando llegó a la habitación después de su última clase y la encontró derrumbada sobre la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y llorando silenciosamente su frustración. Pero tuvo que hacerle caso a Harry, que aunque parecía no seguir sus propios consejos, tenía mucha razón. El le había dicho que cuanto más se entrometieran en la relación entre Hermione y Ron peor sería para ellos.

_-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Gin. No tiene sentido que les grites en la cara que están enamorados el uno del otro, porque no lo verán hasta que no se decidan a abrir los ojos. _

_-Hermione sabe lo que quiere, sabe que lo quiere a él. Es el imbécil de tu mejor amigo el único que no ve más allá de su nariz. –espetó ella, casi con ira._

_-Hazme caso, amor, deja que se den cuenta por sí solos. Si están hechos para estar juntos, en algún momento sucederá. Y el imbécil de mi mejor amigo es también tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? –replicó Harry en tono burlón._

Si hubiera sido por ella, esa misma tarde hubiera tomado a Hermione por los hombros y la hubiera zamarreado hasta que dejara de llorar para gritarle a la cara que no fuera tonta, que no llorara por una causa perdida. Le hubiera dicho que su hermano no valía la pena, pero que saliera a buscarlo de todas maneras, que le confesara lo que sentía, porque seguramente él le diría que sentía lo mismo. Pero no fue así. Aceptó lo que Harry le había dicho y se resignó a dejar que las cosas pasaran. Aquello era como una novela barata e irritante, de modo que tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de no cometer un error y serenarse antes de salir a buscarla.

La encontró en el primer lugar en el que había pensado que estaría. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaría allí para esconderse de todo y de todos. Era como su pequeño santuario. Su lugar preferido para pensar y no pensar al mismo tiempo.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía cuando Ginny recorrió las largas mesas buscando a su amiga. La encontró en un sitio apartado de los demás, escondida entre dos grandes pilas de libros, con la cabeza hundida en las páginas de una redacción que comenzaba a parecerse a una monografía. Escribía a toda velocidad sobre el papel sin levantar la cabeza ni consultar ninguno de los libros que la rodeaban. Eso era extraño.

Se sentó a su lado lo más silenciosamente que pudo e intentó observar lo que estaba escribiendo para tener algo que comentar, pero el largo y ondulado pelo de Hermione le caía sobre un hombro y cubría una buena parte del cuaderno sobre el que estaba inclinada. Se limitó a apoyarle una mano en el hombro para atraer su atención.

La chica se sobresaltó y dejó caer el lápiz sobre la mesa, dando un respingo. Cuando la reconoció lanzó un suspiro.

-Ginny, me asustaste.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la pelirroja, mirando por encima de su hombro. Hermione cerró la carpeta de un golpe brusco y lo hizo a un lado, apartándolo del camino.

-Nada, sólo… um, practicando para el examen de Cálculo.

_Sí, claro, y mi novio es Luciano Pavarotti_, pensó su amiga, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír. Aún así no volvió a molestarla con eso.

-Es tardísimo, Mione, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía? Vamos a la habitación, si nos apresuramos llegaremos con el tiempo justo para cenar.

-No tengo hambre. –se apresuró a contestar Hermione, desviando la mirada hacia la pila de libros que tenía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera los había abierto. Sólo eran una muralla tras la que se resguardaba del mundo exterior y de sí misma. Al menos por esta vez. –Tengo que terminar mi trabajo de Cultura, y luego…

-Ya déjalo. –interrumpió Ginny, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de las muñecas. –Si no tienes hambre, entonces no comeremos. Pero vayámonos de aquí, tengo que hablar contigo.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar fuera de la biblioteca con actitud resignada, aunque por dentro estaba sumamente agradecida con Ginny. Sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien, porque quería hacerle las cosas más fáciles, porque estaba preocupada por su salud mental. Bueno, ella misma estaba preocupada por eso. Si no conseguía concentrarse en los próximos días estaría en serios problemas con los exámenes. Necesitaba estar concentrada, tener la mente despejada…

-¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo? –preguntó distraídamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo, eligiendo un tema al azar para no pensar en la causa de su angustia.

-Una mierda. –contestó Ginny con sinceridad. –Neville dejó la banda, apenas hemos practicado dos de los tres temas que preparamos para la muestra, y sólo quedan dos semanas hasta entonces.

-¿Qué Neville hizo qué? –espetó la otra, perpleja.

-Lo que oíste. Dice que no da abasto con los exámenes, que no puede tocar con la pierna rota, y no sé cuántas estupideces más. Harry le ofreció volver a nosotros a fin de año, aunque, honestamente, dudo que lo haga. Y Ron… bueno, Ron no da pie con bola.

Hermione no comprendió el final de aquella frase, ni tampoco entendió el significado del tono censurado que su amiga había puesto al decir esas últimas palabras. Pero no preguntó, porque tan sólo escuchar ese nombre le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. No creía que fuera capaz de pronunciarlo. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Ginny había dejado las luces encendidas. Dio un par de zancadas hasta la cama de Hermione y se sentó en ella, mirándola, y dándole unos golpecitos al colchón con la mano. La castaña captó el mensaje y se dejó caer a su lado con un suspiro resignado.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-No realmente.

-No puedes tener este asunto atravesado por mucho tiempo más, Hermione. Si no lo liberas, creo que vas a estallar.

-Si eso sucede, por favor recoge mis restos y envíaselos a mis padres. –intentó bromear, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no había funcionado. Ginny la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños apoyadas en las caderas, un gesto que había heredado de su madre. –No te enojes conmigo, Ginny, no es personal. No eres tú… simplemente no quiero hablar de esto. No tengo nada para decir.

-Oh, no, yo creo que tienes mucho para decir. –replicó Ginny sin maldad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, podrías empezar por cruzar esa puerta e ir hasta la habitación de los chicos para hablar con Ron y decirle lo que sientes.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –se escandalizó, dando un salto en la cama y alejándose unos centímetros de ella como si de repente estuviera prendiéndose fuego.

-Tal vez, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver?

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –Ginny asintió solemnemente. –No puedes decir una cosa así, no después de… Mira, Ginny, si existía una mínima posibilidad de que me armara de coraje y se lo dijera, eventualmente esa posibilidad está muerta y enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra. Creí haberte dicho con claridad lo que le escuché decir hoy.

-¿No crees que quizá lo que escuchaste no era… um, lo que creíste escuchar? –titubeó Ginny, y en seguida se mordió la cara interior de la mejilla para no hablar de más. Hermione no se dio cuenta de ese gesto, porque estaba muy ocupada enterrando la cara entre las manos.

-Sé perfectamente lo que oí, soy de todo menos sorda. –musitó por entre sus dedos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar la voz para que no saliera ahogada por las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con escapársele de un momento a otro por entre los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que no eres sorda, tonta. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, tal vez no sea cierto. –dijo de un tirón, aún sabiendo que luego, mientras Harry la regañara, se arrepentiría de no ser prudente con las palabras que elegía. Pero Hermione, por una vez, no pareció captar el doble sentido de aquella frase.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –la castaña suspiró pesadamente y bajó las manos para mirarla a los ojos. –Lo único que sé es que tengo que quitarme a tu hermano de la cabeza, antes de volverme loca.

-¿Ah, sí? –Ginny tenía una mueca divertida, como si aquello le causara mucha gracia. -¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a huir del Instituto? ¿Vas a hacer de cuenta que no existe?

-Tal vez. Lo que sea necesario para dejar de pensar en él.

En ese momento la pelirroja sintió que algo se encendía en su cabeza. Todo el asunto de no entrometerse entre ellos y la ridiculez de ser un personaje pasivo en aquella enredada historia de lleva-y-trae cobró sentido en una fracción de segundo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba muy segura del consejo que tenía que darle a su amiga. Ella no iba a hacer nada por abrirle los ojos a Ron o lograr que Hermione se declarara. Ella sólo iba a dar un pequeño empujoncito para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando.

-A lo mejor lo que dices es cierto. –comentó, fingiendo reflexionar. Hermione la miró extrañada. No esperaba una respuesta como esa, más bien estaba esperando que Ginny insistiera con aquello de declararse. –Tal vez sea una buena idea que lo ignores. Que hagas como si él no te importara. Que no te demuestres, ni siquiera a ti misma, lo mucho que te afecta. De esa manera… quizás acabes creyéndotelo. Quizás así te olvides de él.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada una en sus propias cavilaciones. Hermione estaba considerando las palabras de Ginny con suma atención, buscando, como de costumbre, un mensaje oculto que no hubiera captado a la primera. Pero la inteligencia que poseía y su gran intuición no le bastaron para comprender el verdadero objetivo de Ginny. O tal vez la idea que le estaba proponiendo sonaba irresistiblemente tentadora. ¿Qué más podía hacer, de todas formas? ¿Qué otra posibilidad tenía? En palabras, aquello sonaba como una locura. Pero si lo llevara a la práctica, tal vez…

-Voy a considerarlo. –admitió, más para sí misma que para Ginny. Su amiga sonrió entre dientes, satisfecha por haber logrado su último objetivo. Por la mañana, Hermione sería una persona decidida a cambiar su actitud y su forma de ver las cosas. Sólo esperaba que Ron tuviera suficiente cerebro como para sumar correctamente dos y dos son cuatro. Si él no veía la razón del repentino cambio en ella, tendría que estampársela en la cara. Una excelente excusa para darle un buen puñetazo. Y vaya si se lo merecía.

* * *

_Una condecoración especial a Nat (**CissyCardbuge**), mi beta, socia, amiga y semimusa, por seguir dándome siempre su apoyo. _


	5. Ensayos

**

* * *

Cuatro Paredes**

Tres paredes rodean el escenario. La cuarta pared, el 'agujero negro', es el constante desafío de quienes se atreven a poner sus pies sobre las tablas y se permiten hablar con el lenguaje corporal. Hermione y Ron no saben que, mientras trabajan en un nuevo proyecto para el taller del Instituto al que asisten, le dan libre albedrío a la maraña de sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Con la complicidad de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, lograrán mostrar algo más que simple y pura sensualidad.

* * *

**5. Ensayos**

-Levántate, Ron.

-No quiero.

-¡Tienes que ir a clases!

-Me haré pasar por enfermo.

-¿Y pasarás del examen de Historia del Arte?

-Lárgate ya.

-Levántate, Ronald Billius Weasley, o te vaciaré la jarra de agua en la cabeza.

-Atrévete.

Harry se quitó los anteojos y se dejó caer sentado en la cama, apretándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar. Ron estaba acostado sobre el pecho, todavía en pijama, con la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada y los brazos sobre ésta. Su amigo sabía que estaba completamente despierto –de hecho, sabía que casi no había dormido en toda la noche-, y hasta comprendía, en parte, la razón de su rabieta. Pero no podía volverse su niñero personal justo ahora que tenían que asistir a un examen, en menos de veinte minutos.

-Mira Ron, no soy tu madre. No tengo paciencia ni patria potestad sobre ti. Si no me importaras, te dejaría hacer lo que se te venga en gana. Pero me importas, porque somos amigos. Y sé que te arrepentirás si no sales de esa cama en menos de cinco minutos y te preparas para ir a clase.

El pelirrojo se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para mirar a su amigo con una expresión torturada y enferma, aunque, físicamente hablando, se encontraba en perfecto estado. Lo que estaba mal era su estado anímico. 'Mal' era decir poco. Estaba pésimo.

-Me arrepentiré si sigo tu consejo y salgo de este maldito cuarto.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un crío? –preguntó Harry, hastiado.

-¿Podrías decirle a la Tierra que deje de rotar?

-Es bueno saber que todavía te queda algo de sarcasmo. –comentó el moreno sin sonreír. –Pero no te hice una pregunta retórica. Te lo estoy pidiendo de verdad. Compórtate, Ron, sé un hombre. Ponle el pecho a las balas, hermano, por el amor de Dios.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con Hermione, la renuncia de Neville y la pelea con Ginny. Tres días, setenta y dos tortuosas horas. Y ahora todo era tan distinto a como había sido alguna vez, que Ron simplemente no podía terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando dentro y fuera de su cabeza.

Desde el primer día Hermione se había limitado a ignorarlo. Lo pasaba olímpicamente por alto, como si no fuera más que una columna o un adorno de mal gusto. No le dirigía la palabra en absoluto. No lo miraba, ni siquiera de reojo.

Él había intentado entablar una conversación, tratar de hacer que la relación que estaban perdiendo volviera a ser la de antes. Pero ella se veía decidida a hacer de cuenta que Ron no existía. Cuando le hablaba, miraba hacia otra parte. Podía mirarla fijo durante media hora sin que ella hiciera siquiera un amago de levantar la vista de su libro. Ron pasó todo el día en un estado de constante nerviosismo, hasta que el fin de las clases se anunció con una larga campanada y ella se despidió –de Harry y Ginny- hasta el día siguiente, diciendo que tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Entonces volvió a su habitación arrastrando los pies y se arrojó una vez más sobre la cama, cayendo en un estado crepuscular. ¿Jamás volvería a hablarle? ¿Su mejor amiga no iba a dirigirle la palabra nunca más?

El alba del segundo día lo encontró levantado. Harry se sorprendió de despertar por la mañana y ver a su amigo sentado en la cama, vestido y preparado para ir a clases, intercambiando sus trabajos de una carpeta a otra. Sabía que a Ron le era difícil hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, por lo que no quiso molestarlo. Lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que de un momento a otro estallaría.

Al igual que el día anterior, Ron se pasó toda la mañana intentando, sin éxito, entablar una conversación con Hermione. Pero ella ni siquiera participaba en las conversaciones grupales en las que Ron se autoincluía. Harry se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo más serían capaces de soportar tratándose de esa manera, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando, en un tenso momento de silencio durante el almuerzo, vio a Ginny sonreír con malicia pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hiciste? –le preguntó Harry en un murmullo ahogado cuando iban saliendo del comedor, a cuatro pasos de distancia de los otros dos, que caminaban sin mirarse. Su novia se hizo la desentendida, mirándolo con falsa perplejidad. –Conozco esa mirada, Ginevra, a mi no me engañas.

-No sé de que me estás hablando, mi amor.

-Ginny… -la mirada de advertencia de Harry fue suficiente para que ella se encogiera de hombros, otra vez con un rastro de sonrisa maligna, y señalara a su amiga con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Yo no hice nada, ella tomó una decisión.

-¿Y por qué se supone que estás tan conforme con que esté pasando esto? Tú querías tanto como yo que ellos se dieran cuenta… -protestó Harry, pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar. Le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios para acallarlo.

-Deja que acaben esto a su manera, Harry. Eventualmente, si tiene que pasar, pasará. –sentenció, y se giró para tomar el pasillo de la izquierda, por donde se iba a su propia clase. El moreno tuvo que pasar un día de tenso silencio entre sus dos amigos, porque compartían casi todas las clases de la jornada. Y cuando le tocó estar a solas con Ron en un aula, él ni siquiera levantó la mirada de sus apuntes. Aquello era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

El tercer día comenzó exactamente igual al anterior, exceptuando el incidente de la mañana. A Harry le costó convencer a Ron de que se levantara de una maldita vez y se alistara para ir a rendir su examen, pero se dio cuenta de que él seguía sin encontrar la manera de acercarse a Hermione, en gran parte porque ella no se lo permitía. Era evidente que comenzaba a desesperarse. Su compañero de cuarto lo escuchaba gemir entre sueños por la noche y lo encontraba ya despierto temprano en la mañana; pero seguía sin querer tocar el tema con nadie. Ese día Harry y Hermione llevarían a cabo el primer ensayo del proyecto del profesor Lupin, y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que Ron no era el único en un estado ciertamente deplorable.

Hermione era muy vivaz con todo lo relacionado al Instituto y se comprometía a fondo con todos y cada uno de los trabajos relacionados al teatro y la puesta escénica. Harry sabía que, estando juntos, la regla de oro era ensayar hasta que saliera perfecto. Pero después de una hora de improvisación de la escena, todavía con la canción tronándole en los oídos, se dio cuenta de que no avanzarían un solo paso mientras Hermione siguiera tan distraída. Era la primera vez que la veía tan desanimada al actuar. Sin decir nada, Harry alcanzó el equipo de música en mitad de la escena que estaban montando y lo apagó. Hermione tardó un momento en volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Qué está mal?

Su amigo se volteó a mirarla con actitud renuente y se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos.

-Tú eres la que está mal, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado muy ida todos estos días, no te veo concentrada…

En seguida notó cómo los ojos de ella se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas y ella no hacía nada por impedir que éstas fluyeran por sus mejillas con total libertad. Harry se incorporó un poco para atraerla hacia sí y abrazarla por los hombros, sentándose a su lado en la cama, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho y arrullándola como a un niño. Aquel gesto le dio la confianza a Hermione para liberar todas las presiones que había tenido que soportar silenciosamente hasta ese momento, y lloró y lloró durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, hasta que por fin se calmó el tambor en su pecho y el temblor del resto de su cuerpo. Entonces se mordió el labio, se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento. –se disculpó, sacándose a manotazos el pelo de la cara. –Quiero hacer esto bien, quiero… no quiero arruinar tu trabajo…

-No se trata de eso, Mione. –replicó Harry severamente, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola fijamente a la cara. –Se trata de ti. De ti y de Ron. Necesitas hablar de lo que pasó. –ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para impedir que nuevas lágrimas le nublaran la vista. –¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué estás tan decidida a hacer de cuenta que ni siquiera existe?

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? –estalló ella, soltándose con violencia de él, poniéndose de pie y alejándose a zancadas. Se quedó de pie junto al escritorio de su habitación, donde estaban ensayando, y apoyó las manos en la pared para sostenerse. –No puedo permitirme volver a hablar con él… no quiero estar cerca suyo.

-¿Por qué no? Es evidente que esto no está haciéndote bien. –objetó él con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No… ahora mismo, no me hace bien. Pero terminaré acostumbrándome. Y entonces será más fácil para mí olvidarme… -no terminó la frase, cavilando en sus propias reflexiones. Harry comenzó a comprender, a su manera, lo que le pasaba. Pero supo que aquella no era la solución. Tendría que aportar su propio grano de arena para que ella comprendiera la dimensión de su determinación. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros otra vez y obligarla a enfrentarlo.

-Mírame, Hermione. –demandó, obligándola a levantar la vista. –Esto es ridículo. Ron y tú han sido los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo. Tu actitud sólo logra hacerte daño a ti misma, y también a él.

-¿A él? –replicó ella con incredulidad, entrecerrando los ojos. –Nada de esto debería dañarlo a él. Él no está ni cerca de pasar por lo que estoy pasando yo. No siente lo mismo.

-Eso es egoísta. –puntualizó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. –Estás regodeándote en tu propio dolor sin tener idea de lo que le pasa a él. –ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se adelantó. –Escucha, Hermione, míralo de esta forma. Imagina por un momento que no es a él a quien estás ignorando. Imagina que es a mí a quien le estás haciendo esto. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si mi amiga, mi mejor amiga desde hace seis años, hiciera de cuenta que ni siquiera existo? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría yo si tú dejaras de hablarme de un día para el otro?

-Yo jamás te haría algo así, Harry, sin importar el motivo por el que peleemos. –rebatió, decidida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se lo estás haciendo a él? ¿Por qué te lo estás haciendo a ti?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin encontrar las palabras con las que defenderse.

-¿Lo ves ahora?

-No es lo mismo. Él no me quiere.

-No seas terca, Hermione. Tú no eres estúpida. Ron te quiere tanto o más que yo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estás lastimándolo a él también con tu actitud! Son los mejores amigos, se necesitan el uno al otro. ¿O me vas a decir que no es por eso por lo que no puedes concentrarte ahora mismo?

-Si yo volviera a hablarle… si yo lo hiciera, no borraría lo que siento por él. Tú lo sabes, Harry, lo entiendes. –sollozó ella, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos mientras se aferraba a las solapas de su camisa, como si no pudiera sostenerse sobre sí misma.

-Mira, Mione, yo sólo estoy intentando darte un consejo. Tú tómalo o déjalo. Replantéate si te conviene quererlo e ignorarlo, o quererlo y tenerlo a tu lado, como ha sido siempre.

-Está bien. –aceptó ella, rindiéndose. Dejó caer las manos a ambos costados del cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dando un largo suspiro. –Lo pensaré.

Sintió cómo Harry volvía a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos en un fraternal gesto de apoyo y comprensión, y se permitió inundarse de su afecto. Necesitaba ese gesto mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir. No podía siquiera imaginar un mundo sin Harry y Ron siendo sus mejores amigos, apoyándola en sus momentos malos, acompañándola cuando era feliz. ¿Cómo iba a continuar ignorándolo, si pensaba en él a cada instante, si sabía que aquella actitud suya lo hacía sufrir, si lo quería tanto que casi dolía? Imposible. Iba a replantearse todas sus posibilidades y a empezar desde el principio.

**oOoOo**

-Esto es ridículo, Ginny. –protestó Ron con desgana cuando su hermana apagó la música que utilizarían para la puesta en escena. Se dejó caer en el borde del escenario en el que habían estado ensayando y se enterró los dedos en el desordenado cabello, suspirando. –No puedo hacerlo.

-Sí que puedes, y lo harás. –replicó la joven, enfadada, sentándose a su lado y abanicándose el rostro con ambas manos, perlado de sudor al igual que el de él. –Fuiste tú el que propuso que trabajáramos juntos. No te vas a echar atrás ahora.

-¿Pero es que no podías haber pensado en algo más sencillo? –reclamó sin mirarla. Ginny entornó los ojos con furia.

-¿¡Y por qué no te sentaste tú a pensar en una escena que transmita sensualidad!? ¿Tienes una idea mejor? ¡Adelante, soy toda oídos!

Ron sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Y también sabía que, por mucho que se exprimiera el cerebro, en ese momento no podía pensar en absolutamente nada. No le dijo nada, sino que se limitó a quedarse mirándola con los ojos vacíos, carentes de expresión. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que su hermano ya había tenido castigo suficiente por los errores que había cometido, pero en verdad no tenía idea de cómo reparar lo que ella misma había comenzado. Sabía que parte de la culpa que Ron sentía recaía sobre ella, porque había sido quien incitó a Hermione a actuar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero no podía ir corriendo a pedirle a su amiga que dejara de ignorar a su hermano, siendo que ella misma la había incitado a hacerlo; aunque tampoco podía continuar viendo como su hermano se hundía más y más en esa patética depresión silenciosa. Podían vivir peleando y gritándose el uno al otro, pero eran los más cercanos de todos los Weasley. Se llevaban poco más de un año y, por ser los menores de la familia, siempre se habían protegido el uno al otro, defendiéndose de las bromas de los gemelos y confiándose los secretos de la infancia. Lo quería demasiado como para no sentir como propia su agonía.

Este era el momento en el que comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado al entrometerse en aquel asunto. _Harry tenía razón_, pensó, abatida, desviando la mirada para no prestar atención a las orbes azules de Ron, llenas de ansiedad. _No debí haber dicho nada._

-No te enfades, enana, pero creo que será mejor que lo dejemos aquí por esta vez. –musitó Ron, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ginny asintió y se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –inquirió, echando una ojeada rápida al reloj.

-¿Eh? –Ron miró a su hermana como sin comprender. –Bueno… no sé. Tal vez… -alzó una ceja con suspicacia, e inquirió- ¿por qué preguntas?

Ginny sabía que Ron evadía la pregunta porque no tenía absolutamente nada para hacer. Harry le había dicho que los dos últimos días se había pasado las tardes que no ensayaban tirado por ahí, pasando los canales en la televisión sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que veía. Había descuidado sus deberes y apenas había tenido concentración para sentarse a leer un poco antes del examen de Historia del Arte. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea y sabía que Ron no iba a negarse.

-Bueno… hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, como lo hacíamos antes. –titubeó, tanteando el terreno. Ron levantó la vista y pudo ver un asomo de sonrisa sobre sus labios, aunque aquella mueca no le llegaba a los ojos. -¿Ocio a la Weasley?

-Está bien. –aceptó Ron tras pensarlo por un momento. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. De hecho, no tenía nada que hacer. Podía concederle ese deseo a su hermana. No estaría realmente allí de todos modos, así que daba igual lo que hiciera. No estaría en ninguna parte donde pusiera sus pies, porque los pensamientos acababan volando en una única dirección por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

-Genial, entonces. Iré a mi habitación a ducharme y pasaré por ti en media hora. –sonrió Ginny, dándole una palmada amistosa en el antebrazo antes de pasar junto a él para recoger el CD con una única pista del equipo de música. Se apresuró a quitarse los incómodos zapatos de tacón alto que se había puesto para el ensayo para ponerse sus propias zapatillas deportivas antes de salir corriendo, dejando a su hermano solo recogiendo las pocas cosas que habían llevado a la sala.

Cuando estuvo fuera, en el pasillo, recordó que ya había hecho planes para esa noche. Sin dejar de caminar apresuradamente por el corredor sacó su pequeño móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria.

_-¿Diga?_

-Harry, ¿dónde estás?

_-Aquí, en tu habitación. Acabamos de terminar el ensayo con Hermione. ¿Pasó algo malo?_

El tono de Harry sonaba preocupado.

-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado. No, amor, todo está bien. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

_-Claro, bonita. Dime de qué se trata._

-No podré salir contigo esta noche. Voy a ir a darle un poco de apoyo moral a Ron, tú sabes. Está muy deprimido, me exaspera verlo así. Así que toma a Hermione y ve a cenar con ella. Llévala al cine, también.

_-Pero, Ginny…_

-Hazme caso, Harry, todo estará bien. Ella necesita salir y despejarse un poco también. Intenta hablar con ella y solucionar este embrollo. Haz un esfuerzo, convéncela de que vuelva a hablarle a Ron. Yo estaré con mi hermano, haciendo lo mismo. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? ¿Por favor?

_-Sí, está bien, lo haré. _–dijo Harry tras un momento.

-No le digas a Hermione dónde voy a estar yo. Limítate a decirle que yo te planté, y llévatela pronto de mi habitación. Te quiero.

Y, sin esperar una respuesta, colgó. Tan pronto como guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo otra vez, volvió sobre sus pasos para subir por las escaleras de emergencia hacia su habitación y no tener que encontrarse frente a frente con su amiga y su novio. Esperaba que él fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para que, cuando llegara al pasillo, ya no hubiera nadie allí. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando apenas estaba alcanzando el corredor escuchó la voz de Hermione preguntando a dónde iban.

-Deja de preguntar, Mione, no te lo diré. Es una sorpresa. –se oyó la voz de Harry, caminando hacia donde ella estaba escondida tras una columna.

-Diablos. –masculló, girándose otra vez y corriendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo escaleras abajo. Pasó por el descanso a toda velocidad y se escondió nuevamente al final del pasillo del piso inferior, donde no la verían ni por asomo. Esperó a escuchar sus pisadas alejarse hasta que decidió salir y correr de vuelta a su cuarto, aliviada de no haber sido descubierta. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí recibió un mensaje de texto de Harry:

_Todo listo. No te atrevas a volver a dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Te quiero._

Riendo, se metió en el baño para tomar una rápida ducha y llegar a la habitación de los chicos antes de que Ron comenzara a deprimirse otra vez. Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo, porque era difícil imaginar a su hermano tendido en la cama, mirando el techo; aunque, por otro lado, aquella actitud no estaría muy lejos de la que había tenido a cada momento del día en las últimas setenta y dos horas.

Antes de salir, tomó al azar algunas de las películas de la estantería junto a su escritorio y encargó por teléfono una pizza para que enviaran a la habitación de Ron. Grande y sin anchoas, como a él le gustaban. Finalmente cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí y se encaminó al ala oeste del edificio, donde Ron ya estaría esperándola.

Eran contadas la cantidad de veces que había estado allí. Sólo en una ocasión en que Ron se enfermó del estómago y pasó dos días en cama, y una vez más cuando pasaron la navidad en el colegio, porque sus padres se habían ido a Rumania a visitar a su hermano Charlie. Era una habitación común y corriente, como la de cualquier otro estudiante de un Instituto de Arte, Diseño y Comunicaciones; amplia, con dos camas individuales, una ventana que daba al campus y dos escritorios enfrentados repletos de papeles y cosas de trabajo. Aún así se sorprendió cuando Ron le abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar con un gesto de la mano. Allí había algo diferente.

No recordaba que los trabajos de Ron estuvieran esparcidos por todas partes la última vez que había estado ahí. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que todo el mundo viera sus obras de arte, aunque no encontraba razón para su vergüenza, porque no conocía a nadie que pintara tan bien como él. Su especialidad eran los retratos humanos. Ron le había pedido muchas veces a Ginny que posara para él, y ella había aceptado gustosa siempre y cuando le permitiera ver el trabajo terminado. Lo que no sabía, era que muchas veces Ron se dedicaba a retratar a las personas cuando éstas estaban completamente desprevenidas.

Sobre el escritorio, en la mesa de luz junto a la cama, desordenados sobre un caballete en el rincón, e incluso olvidados en el suelo, había una gran cantidad de dibujos. Casi todos eran retratos de personas que Ginny conocía muy bien. Sin decir nada, mientras Ron elegía una entre las películas que había traído, recorrió el cuarto mirándolos de cerca.

Los rostros de sus hermanos mayores, de sus padres, de Harry y de ella misma le devolvían la mirada desde diferentes escenarios. Los personajes más queridos en la historia de su hermano habían cobrado vida propia gracias a sus delicados y puntillosos trazos a lápiz y plumilla. Se sorprendió de ver la gran cantidad de dibujos, casi todos bocetos, en los que ella aparecía acompañada de Harry, íntimos y enamorados. La calidad de aquellas imágenes era tan asombrosa que daba la sensación de que se estaba entrometiendo en la intimidad de aquellos dos, aún sabiendo que era su propia intimidad la que estaba reflejada en esos papeles.

-Esto es… maravilloso. –dejó escapar con un suspiro cuando los hubo revisado todos detenidamente. Se giró hacia su hermano, que estaba poniendo la película elegida en su DVD, y preguntó: -Ron, ¿puedo quedarme con uno de éstos?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes quedártelos todos. –replicó sin mirarla. Ginny frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada entre los dibujos y su hermano con gesto enfurruñado. ¿Cómo podían importarle tan poco aquellos dibujos tan hermosos? ¡Eran sus propias creaciones! Entonces escuchó detrás de sí a Ron cuando volvió a hablar, buscando el mando a distancia entre los cajones de su mesa de noche. –Tenía pensado tirarlos, ocupan mucho espacio. Pero si los quieres…

Indignada, Ginny se apresuró a recoger todos los dibujos en una sola pila y dejarlos junto a su bolso para llevárselos más tarde. No dijo nada, porque sabía que si abría la boca en aquel momento comenzaría una pelea que no deseaba provocar. Pero estaba decidida a colgarlos en su propio cuarto en cuanto volviera de su noche de 'Ocio a la Weasley', porque no iba a permitir que semejantes obras de arte acabaran como desperdicio en el cubo de basura. Sabía que había algo extraño en ellos, aunque no sabía exactamente qué cosa.

Ron acababa de darle play a la película y estaba haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara al sillón donde estaba sentado. Tendría que dejar el asunto de las pinturas para más tarde.

* * *


End file.
